


Jikan

by lotuseannye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: Ele só tinha uma missão, simples, muito simples. E falhou miseravelmente.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou / Shiranui Genma





	1. Jikan

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto não é nosso, mas nos apropriamos dele para melhorar a escrita do Lótus (e a Annye expressar seu sadismo contra pobres aspirantes a escritores), pessoas fazem sexo aqui e há referencia a violência, se você é menor de idade vá ler algo adequado. A imagem é do google, se alguém quiser direitos sobre ela prega o grito que ajeitamos. Isso está no Nyah!
> 
> Annye: Oi!! *brota*  
> Lótus: *mini AVC* Filhote de ariranha!! Quer me matar?  
> Annye: Talvez…  
> Lótus: Eu deveria ter te dado veneno quando tive a chance…  
> Annye: E perder a surpresa que eu tenho para você??  
> Lótus: *puppy eyes* Surpresa??  
> Annye: Diga um número…  
> Lótus: 39  
> Annye: *risada maníaca mostrando uma papel rabiscado* Você ganhou esses dois, Orochimaru tem que aparecer e ser fofo, viagem no tempo, sexo e final feliz. Te vira e vai escrever!!  
> Lótus: *chora* Você faz de propósito, né?  
> Annye: Sim!! Mas poderia ser pior…. tenho uma Butsuma x Madara fluff em algum lugar dessa lista.

Genma se perguntou em que momento ele conseguiu foder tanto as coisas, sua missão era simples, seduzir e assassinar, só dois alvos, rápido e fácil, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu fazer algo que nunca havia feito em seus anos como ANBU na missão mais importante de sua carreira, ele foi incapaz de cumprir a ordem de matar o homem enrolado nele nesse momento.

Infelizmente para ele os parâmetros da missão não eram precisos e, ao contrário do que esperava, o homem que encontrou no bar não era um monstro sem alma, mas alguém solitário e marcado, que bebeu discretamente de qualquer atenção disponível e o tratou como se fosse precioso. Alguém que o deixou ter seu corpo depois de meio segundo de reflexão virginal, que preferiu sexo lento olhando em seus olhos ao invés de tudo que Genma estava acostumado a oferecer em missões de sedução, era realmente uma gama de opções infinitas, e que agora dormia serenamente com os braços envolvendo o que era suposto ser seu assassino, peito colado em suas costas e rosto enterrado nos cabelos lisos de Genma.

_ Ele olhou Tsunade, enquanto ela terminava de curar o corte que atravessava seu peito, diretamente sobre o esterno, e podia ver as linhas de cansaço que nem seu jutsu de juventude poderia esconder, eram tempos sombrios, a guerra somava quatro anos agora, os outros kages estavam mortos, inferno o Time Sete estava morto, todos os seis, as forças aliadas estavam quase dizimadas e Kaguya estava matando o mundo, comendo toda a vida que podia e reduzindo o resto a cinzas, tudo que eles estavam fazendo no último ano era fugir e se esconder enquanto Tsunade, Bee e um arrependido Obito tentavam decifrar a solução milagrosa que Naruto achou antes de ter o coração arrancado pela Deusa Coelho. _

_ -Genma, você tem uma missão. - essa frase o congelou, eles não faziam mais missões, principalmente as do tipo que ele executava, eles sobreviviam - Naruto achou um jeito de voltar e concertar tudo. _

_ -O que? _

_ -Ele modificou o selo de tempo e espaço de Tobirama para se mover pelo tempo ao invés do espaço. - ela explicou, encerrando a cura - Você vai voltar para antes de tudo isso começar. _

_ -Mas porque eu? Não posso lutar contra Madara ou Zetsu, ou Obito… _

_ -Não, você não vai lutar contra eles, Obito já voltou para fazer isso. Sua missão é matar Orochimaru e Danzō. - ela suspirou - Ao menos vamos poder evitar um pouco da dor que eles causaram. _

_ -Eu ainda não estou à altura desses dois. _

_ -Você é mestre em infiltração e assassinato, Genma. E exatamente o tipo de homem que Orochimaru gostava de atrair para sua cama. _

_ -Entendo. - ele realmente entendia, ele seduzia as pessoas e fazia sexo com elas para cumprir suas missões, era um fato, mas ainda era amargo - Quando eu vou? _

_ -Em algumas horas, assim que terminarmos o selo, infelizmente não podemos esperar mais. _

_ Ele sabia, os poucos sobreviventes estavam reunidos nesse canto do mundo que outrora foi Uzushio, segurando bravamente às forças de Kaguya com os selos da antiga Aldeia, mas não ia durar, não durou quando a Vila estava viva, não duraria agora, e não havia mais para onde correr. Ele só esperava que desse certo. _

_ -Mais uma coisa… a mesma alma não pode existir duas vezes no mesmo tempo- Tsunade parecia hesitante - Você vai voltar para antes do seu nascimento, mas apenas um pouco antes. Se você quiser existir nesse novo mundo na parte certa do tempo, sempre supondo que as alterações não sejam drásticas o suficiente para mudar os nascimentos das outras gerações, você tem que estar morto antes de ser concebido.  _

_ O ‘você tem que se matar.’, não foi dito. Suicídio, mesmo com toda a porcaria intrínseca ao trabalho, era difícil para shinobi em geral, ia contra seus instintos mais fortes, sobreviver e lutar. _

_ -Entendo. _

E foi assim que ele acabou aqui, depois de acordar há alguns quilômetros de Uzushio, bloqueado pelas proteções da ilha talvez, com tudo que puderam selar em um pergaminho, pouco mais de meia dúzia de histórias sobre Orochimaru e a imagem de Bee morrendo para alimentar o selo queimada em suas retinas. No entanto, ele descobriu várias vilas depois, algo aconteceu de muito errado com sua passagem de volta e ele estava preso nos primórdios de Konoha, especificamente pouco antes da morte do Niidaime. Isso frustrou totalmente seus planos de matar Orochimaru, principalmente porque Orochimaru mal estava na academia e era uma criança quieta e ostracizada, mas inocente, ele tinha uma réstia de princípios sobrando. 

Ele decidiu pedir asilo em Konoha, afinal era muito antes do primeiro Shiranui se estabelecer e isso o colocaria perto, muito perto, de seus alvos, ele poderia esperar que Orochimaru virasse um monstro para matá-lo. Mas Danzō era diferente, ele era adulto e não haveria culpa em se livrar dele com um senbon envenenado enquanto dormia. Novo plano construído, ele começou a se inserir no círculo de amizades dos alunos do Hokage com relativa facilidade, ele tinha muito em comum com Utatane, que realizava missões de espionagem e assassinato como ele, então sentar e discutir venenos ou o pontos de pressão não era incomum, isso e ele bebia tanto quanto, ou ao menos com tanta frequência quanto, Tobirama e seus alunos, possivelmente foi daí que veio a resistência alcoólica lendária de Tsunade, mesmo ela sendo neta do Primeiro, outro bêbado inclusive.

Ele não trocou mais que duas palavras com Danzō cada vez que o viu, mas os demais eram totalmente amigáveis, amigáveis até demais no caso de Sarutobi e ele considerou sinceramente matar o futuro Hokage, que ele já não gostava em seu próprio tempo. As respostas ríspidas para as cantadas baratas do homem pareciam deixar Danzō divertido, provavelmente porque Genma era a única pessoa que não adorava as tripas do invocador de símios com quem seu alvo parecia disputar a atenção. Eventualmente, quando acontecia de estarem no mesmo ambiente durante uma das brigas dos dois, Genma se pegava murmurando sobre fodidos rivais do caralho, para a diversão de Koharu, e pensando em Gai e Kakashi, depois em Obito e Kakashi, em Naruto e Sasuke, para terminar em Neji e na pontada de dor por tudo que o menino não pode ser.

Ele notou as reações de Danzō ao deboche maldoso de Hiruzen e a aprovação implícita a isso concedida por Tobirama, a dor e a angústia eram apenas uma pontada leve, oculta pela personalidade irritadiça, percebida apenas por ele e Koharu, talvez Mitokado, mas certamente não por Kagami, que era muito alheio ao mundo e totalmente não Uchiha, ou Torifu, que era tão bondoso que a maldade fora da batalha lhe escapava. Isso o levou a se perguntar se essa não era a razão para os dois conselheiros se posicionarem tão firmemente ao lado das ideias de Danzō no futuro, afinal, aquelas eram em última análise as ideias de Tobirama, o fato dele ter mudado sua forma de pensar nos últimos anos de tutoria não queria dizer muito se ele não conseguisse transmitir o fato a todos os seus pupilos. A postura do Segundo na relação Danzō e Hiruzen o confundia também, talvez porque ele não haviam registros disso no seu passado/futuro ou não houvesse motivação explícita para isso nesse tempo também, mas claramente Tobirama não se tornou Kage sendo estúpido, ele podia ver que a escuridão crescente no seu subordinado vinha da sensação de inferioridade que sua postura e a do companheiro de esquipe empurravam nele, Genma pesou as diferenças que haviam entre seu próprio time e o que Tobirama comandava, enquanto seu sensei forçou ele, Gai e Ebisu a se tornarem praticamente família, o Hokage parecia estimular conflito entre os dois alunos especificamente. Bem, mais um Hokage para ele detestar, sendo sincero, ninguém superaria Minato aos seus olhos, nem mesmo Tsunade, por quem ele nutria uma grande admiração.

Naquela noite, contando quase dois anos no passado, depois de voltar de uma missão na capital, onde seu alvo tinha menos da metade da sua idade, Genma foi para o único bar aberto no meio da madrugada beber o gosto azedo de matar alguém que era pouco mais que uma criança. No canto do bar, sujo e com uma quantia significativa de bebida na sua frente, estava Danzō, o shinobi estranhou e olhou para o barman em questionamento.

-Eles estavam na linha de frente e Kagami foi ferido protegendo ele. - o homem respondeu, repassando o que estava na rede de fofocas shinobi - Foi sério e o hospital de campanha era muito limitado, Danzō o carregou até a Vila e está esperando notícias.

-Bem… vou sentar com ele, me de uma garrafa da porcaria mais forte que você tiver. Eu também preciso me embebedar.

Andando em direção ao homem mais novo, ainda era estranho pensar que Shimura era uma década mais novo que ele agora, Genma achava que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita, ele poderia levar o homem para seu apartamento e envenená-lo, um veneno de ação rápida indetectável e uma pequena quantidade de um veneno de ação lenta para encobrir. Danzō seria mais uma vítima da guerra, que morreu salvando seu companheiro, então a Ne seria um pesadelo distante e Orochimaru a única preocupação real nesse tempo.

-Companhia?

-Hn. - respondeu mal humorado e bastante embriagado.

-Bem, estou levando como um sim.

Ele observou o outro beber mais, forçando o álcool garganta abaixo e puxando os cabelos angustiado, enquanto bebia goles pequenos de seu próprio copo, mais servindo seu alvo que a si mesmo. Levou cerca de meia hora e quase toda garrafa antes da bebida realmente derrubar Danzō, então Genma enroscou o braço na cintura do menor, encaixou seu corpo sob o braço dele e sustentou o peso levemente menor que o seu, indo para sua casa, sabendo que jamais desarmaria as proteções da casa de Danzō sem perder um membro, e já lamentando ter que subir os três lances de escadas ao invés de pular para a janela como sempre fazia.

-Droga, eu não vou deitar na mesma cama que você nesse estado - Genma resmungou, porque tudo bem dormir com um cadáver ao seu lado, mas Danzō estava fedendo a suor, sangue e todas aquelas coisas nojentas que grudam em você durante uma guerra - Não acredito que vou fazer isso.

Empurrando o homem menor diretamente para o banheiro e o largando sobre um banco, que ele jamais admitiria usar quando chega esgotado demais para ficar de pé, Genma começa a encher a banheira e despir o dois, não é realmente a coisa mais estranha e incômoda que ele fez em missão, mas dar banho em um adulto coberto e sangue e poeira, em uma banheira de todas as opções, não é sua coisa preferida.

Danzō não está realmente inconsciente, apesar de estar perto, ele apenas não parece conseguir segurar seu peso de pé, isso e ele é um bêbado bastante quieto. Ele não protestou quando Genma o forçou antisséptico na sua boca para algo próximo a escovar os dentes, depois o sentou mais ou menos no meio da banheira e se acomodou na água atrás dele bem a tempo de apoiá-lo no peito para evitar que batesse a cabeça na borda.

-Cara, se alguém me dissesse que eu terminaria a noite dando banho em um shinobi adulto, eu teria rido. - ele resmungou enchendo a esponja de sabonete líquido e começando a esfregar a pele clara, removendo o sangue seco e deixando a água avermelhada - Então vou ter que te empurrar na ducha depois de toda forma, minhas toalhas são claras.

Danzō foi mudando de bêbado sem coordenação para relaxado quase dormindo, Genma amaldiçoou sua bolsa de armas estar na cozinha, conforme a sujeira deixava seu corpo e os pequenos sobressaltos quando o sabonete irritava alguma ferida eram a única indicação de que ele não estava realmente desmaiado. Quando ele verteu o shampoo nas mãos e começou a esfregar os cabelos negros com mais cuidado do que planejava, Danzō gemeu, um som baixo e necessitado que quase foi interpretado como excitação, quase.

-Machuquei você?

-Não… é que… - o sussurro foi quase inaudível - Nunca fizeram isso por mim.

-Lavar seu cabelo?

-Me tocar com cuidado - a frase jogou Genma de volta a uma memória com a força de um soco de Gai.  
  


_ Ele estava sentado com Gaara nos limites do novo esconderijo, vigiando, fazia uma semana que Kakashi havia morrido, se jogando em um ataque suicida depois de perder seu último aluno para Zetsu, Sai havia crescido em todos eles e sua morte foi a gota d'água para o homem, ele simplesmente não conseguiu mais. _

_ -Sabe, eu meio que entendo Kakashi. - Gaara olhava o horizonte - Depois de Naruto… eu estou amortecido. Eu perdi Shukaku, Temari, Baki, Kankuro, quase todos os meus homens, vi os cadáveres das crianças da minha casa, mas Naruto… Antes de Naruto, ninguém tinha me tocado por vontade própria a menos que fosse para me machucar… _

_ -Ele tinha um jeito só dele de curar feridas. - ele pensou em Gai, correndo para a morte ao lado de Lee e ainda assim sorrindo. _

_ -Eu me pergunto que tipo de monstro eu teria me tornado, quão pior ficaria… - Gaara olhou para longe - A solidão é um lugar horrível e Naruto me tirou dela, me deu uma família e uma Aldeia para amar e eu vou morrer de bom grado para proteger a esperança dele. _

_ Gaara morreu algumas semanas depois disso, gastando até a última gota de seu chakra para segurar sozinho um ataque e dar tempo para evacuar os civis, crianças e feridos que ainda estavam com eles. Um por um eles caíram, leais shinobi da Aliança, morrendo mortes cruéis e inúteis. _

Genma terminou de lavá-los em silêncio amargo, tirando o homem nu do banheiro para jogá-lo na cama e cobri-lo com um cobertor leve, ele não queria pensar mais sobre a declaração sussurrada, nem sobre todas as coisas que eram e não são mais, ele queria cumprir sua missão o mais rápido possível e esquecer tudo sobre isso, e ainda assim ele deitou ao lado do homem adormecido, que ele já poderia ter matado três vezes até agora. Em algum momento desde que ele deitou na cama, braços sob a cabeça, e começou a pensar, Danzō se aproximou em seu sono, a pele gelada pelo cansaço tocando a mais quente de Genma, enquanto resmungava pedindo pela vida de Kagami como um mantra.

Ele acorda o homem delicadamente, nenhum shinobi, nunca, deve ser acordado de forma brusca, TETP demais para lidar bem com isso, então ele tem uma mão no ombro tenso quando o outro se arranca do pesadelo, para seu estranhamento ele não foi jogado longe ou questionado, mas dedos áspero tocaram sua mão e olhos profundamente negros o encaram com algo que o assassino jura ser uma mistura de melancolia e esperança.

Não há força de vontade nele para resistir a aquele olhar, a missão é arrastada para o fundo de sua mente de uma forma que nunca aconteceu antes, enquanto desliza os dedos pela pele da bochecha onde uma sombra de barba começa a aparecer.

-Você estava tendo um pesadelo. - ele fala baixinho, se aproximando devagar.

-Obrigado.

A palavra foi sussurrada em sua boca, com os lábios quase se tocando, no segundo antes do beijo, lento e quente com gosto de saquê e menta, as mãos acariciando calmamente, tocar o corpo embaixo do seu era prazeroso de uma forma diferente, não era só sexo, Danzō estava aberto, emoções vazando em ondas dele, como se a barragem estivesse finalmente se rompendo. Os dois estavam emaranhados em uma dança lenta, nenhuma palavra foi dita e Danzō o tocava como se tocasse a seda mais macia, eles mapearam o corpo um do outro com mãos e lábios.

-Lindo, Shiranui. - as palavras saíram de forma lenta, baixa, levemente drogada - Tão lindo…

-Genma, me chame de Genma - ele beijou sua têmpora antes de deslizar para outro beijo - Eu quero você.

-Sim… - Danzō respondeu, constrangido depois de um segundo de hesitação.

Ele se considerava um homem que gostava de sexo, que já havia experimentado tudo com homens e mulheres, dentro e fora de missões, mas preparar Danzō foi uma experiência totalmente nova, tão lenta e sensual que ele teve que se controlar para não gozar só assistindo o homem corado se contorcer ou com as mãos ásperas que correram pela sua pele quando o menor o segurou, ele teve que se conter para não apressar o que estava fazendo também, para não se enfiar naquele corpo apertado e arrancar mais daqueles gemidos estrangulados que ele estava ouvindo.

Ele toma seu tempo e só para quando Danzō se aperta e mia em torno de três dedos, tão bonito agarrando os lençóis como se sua vida dependesse disso, então passa um braço pela cintura magra e o ergue para enfiar um travesseiro sob suas costas. Genma beija a cicatriz na coxa, onde uma arma possivelmente errou a femoral por muito pouco, antes de se colocar entre as pernas trêmulas e segurar a nuca do homem, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos enquanto desliza com o máximo de cuidado possível para dentro de seu corpo. Doce é a única palavra que lhe ocorre quando olha a expressão de Danzō e ele totalmente vai arquivar isso para mais tarde, agora ele só quer se perder nessa sensação, nos movimentos lassos, os dois relaxados como nunca estiveram depois de pegar a primeira kunai, e era tão bom que Genma queria ficar assim para sempre. Danzō goza murmurando incongruências gentis enquanto abraça e se aperta em torno dele, Genma demora um pouco mais, forçando seu controle para apreciar o tremores que seus movimentos causam no corpo sensível e beija, lento e profundo, querendo manter aquela sensação na memória.  
  


*****  
  


Ainda agora, depois de adormecer há um bom tempo, Danzō o segura como se fosse querido e Genma corre o risco de ser feito de tolo, porque ele quer acreditar, depois de tanta dor, tanta perda, uma vida inteira de mortes e guerras, ele foi jogado de volta para viver tudo outra vez e novamente sozinho, então uma parte dele, uma parte frágil que ele esconde debaixo das mesmas camadas duras que permitem que ele mate sem piscar, quer acreditar e quer um pouco de contato humano. Ele lembra das palavras de Gaara, tão parecidas com as do homem às suas costas, como seria Danzō com alguém para equilibrar as ideias que ele sabia serem semelhantes demais as que Senju Butsuma deixou nos livros de história para sua tranquilidade? Como seria Orochimaru sem a solidão que, como Tsunade contou em outra vida, corroeu sua alma até apodrecer?

Ele reza para que não se arrependa, para que não destrua o futuro de Konoha, mas ele não pode matar Danzō, assim como ele não pode matar Orochimaru, e ele sabe disso desde que os viu pela primeira vez, apenas mentiu para si mesmo na tentativa de se obrigar a fazer o que devia, mas ele tem esperança agora, ele pode segurar a mão dos dois e arrancá-los dessas sombras e quem sabe salvar a si mesmo no processo, porque a solidão e a dor o estão comendo vivo e logo não vai sobrar nada.  
  


*****

  
  
  


Danzō acordou com o Shiranui… com Genma, ainda nos braços, ele tentou ficar o mais imóvel possível apenas para aproveitar um pouco mais a sensação, mas o homem mais velho era um shinobi muito bom, ou não teria chegado a ANBU apenas alguns meses depois de ser acolhido como refugiado. Danzō lamentou o fim de sua ilusão quando ele se sacudiu com calma do abraço, no fim das contas era esperado, as pessoas não gostavam dele, de sua personalidade sombria, de sua necessidade de se provar, do jeito irascível, das ideias rígidas de seu clã morto, então Genma dormir com ele enquanto estavam meio bêbados depois de uma missão difícil não é surpresa, ele mesmo procura sexo para descomprimir, mas ele não ficaria quando há uma série de mulheres e homens, incluindo Hiruzen, que o querem. Possivelmente o homem ainda está na cama com ele porque esse é o apartamento de Genma, se fosse sua casa ele acordaria sozinho.

Suas divagações são interrompidas com um puxão que o leva diretamente sobre o peito do outro e um beijo, apenas uma pressão leve de lábios, termina de puxá-lo para a realidade, uma realidade surreal, onde ele era abraçado e cumprimentado com um beijo.

-Bom dia. - Genma fala com um sorriso quando se afasta - Esse cenho franzido é de ressaca? Tenho remédio na gaveta.

-Não, não - Danzō se afasta um pouco do dedo pressionando sua testa entre as sobrancelhas - Só estava pensando em Kagami.

-Oh, sim. Você deve estar preocupado, além de cansado e com fome- o mais velho deixou a mentira passar, não havia sentido discutir isso tão cedo, mas manteve os braços onde estavam - Podemos tomar um banho e sair para comer algo, depois vamos no hospital, e então podemos passar o resto do dia na cama. Eu realmente apreciaria umas horas preguiçosas antes de mais uma missão.

-Nós?

-Bem, se você quiser, claro. - Genma sabia que ele queria, estava por toda sua voz e expressão.

-Eu quero - respondeu mais rápido do que gostaria - Só fiquei surpreso, você tem muitos admiradores, não vejo o que poderia querer comigo.

-Tsc, não diga bobagens. - o senbon, que até a pouco estava desaparecido, voltou para seu lugar na boca dele no quarto de segundo que Danzō baixou os olhos. - Eu quero você.

-Porque?

-Olhe pra mim - Ele olhou, com aquele olhar de melancolia e esperança novamente - Eu não vou falar de amor à primeira vista ou uma bobagem assim, somos velhos demais pra isso. Mas eu gostei de estar com você e gostaria de passar o resto da minha folga com você, talvez sair de novo quando estivermos juntos na Vila e ver como isso funciona. Se você estiver bem com isso.

-Eu gostaria disso.

-Ótimo.

Genma atirou o senbon na parede e o arrastou para um beijo demorado enquanto o segurava tão perto quanto possível. As coisas iriam se ajeitar, o mundo não ia acabar como acabou da outra vez, afinal, as duas almas que ele foi mandado ceifar ainda eram quase inocentes, ainda eram humanas e nada do que aconteceu tinha acontecido ainda, então não precisaria acontecer realmente. Ele pode ser um louco, ele pode estar se envolvendo demais e ele pode ter que quebrar sua alma em milhares de pedaços se ele se apegar a esses dois e tudo der errado, mas ele tem uma chance e vai tentar.


	2. Omakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essas pequenas Omake's foram criadas exclusivamente para torturar meu adorável aspirante!! Mesmo assim espero que apreciem os cabelos arrancados dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annye: Você já odeia Tobirama o suficiente? *fingindo desinteresse*  
> Lótus: Não diria que odeio, mas estou bastante antipático a ele nesse momento. O que você vai me obrigar a fazer agora? *cansado*  
> Annye: Nada, nada. Apenas escreva umas omakes divertidas para finalizar isso de verdade…  
> Lótus: Ainda tenho uma mau pressentimento...

Omake 1 

Hiruzen voltou a Vila com a guerra terminada e com o título de Hokage, ele sabe que Danzō é ciumento disso, mas estranhamente ele só demonstra a dor da perda de Tobirama-sensei durante o caminho de volta, além disso ele parece ansioso.

Quando eles chegam aos Portões, Shiranui está parado no posto de verificação, senbon nos lábios, sujo e machucado do campo, ainda assim Hiruzen percebe o quão bonito o homem é e lamenta que ele rejeite suas investidas, inclusive com uma ameaça nada velada de contar a Biwako. É meio que estranho quando o ANBU apenas abre os braços e acolhe Danzō em um abraço, sussurrando um para o outro, mas ele não tem uma chance real de falar nada, porque os dois se despedem rapidamente e somem dentro da Vila.

Ele não pensa mais sobre isso e vai para a própria casa, encontrar Biwako e descansar. É somente no início da noite seguinte, quando ele decide conversar com Danzō para ver em que passo estão antes do funeral de seu Sensei e sua nomeação como Kage, afinal ele tem toda a intenção de nomear Danzō seu Comandante da ANBU, mas ele ainda não conversou com o homem e a proposta depende da reação do moreno a sua posição.

Ele vai a casa de Danzō desatento e entra pela janela do quarto aberta como sempre faz, esperando pelo menos assustar o homem certamente dormindo e rir um pouco. A cena a sua frente o faz se desequilibrar e cair de bunda no chão, chocado, Danzō está dormindo sobre o peito largo de Genma, ambos apoiados em uma pilha de travesseiros com apenas um lençol cobrindo a cintura de ambos, mal.

-Apreciaria se você fizesse silêncio, Danzō precisa de todo o sono que puder conseguir - Genma acaricia as costas do homem em questão, sua voz é um pouco mais fria do que gostaria, mas Sarutobi era irritante - Agora, a menos que você tenha alguma emergência, volte amanhã.

-Mas… - ele é cortado por um senbon assobiando perto de sua orelha - Ok, ok, amanhã.

Dito isso, Sarutobi saiu por onde entrou, chocado, e correu direto para Torifu, essa seria a fofoca da semana. Genma esperou uns instantes para se certificar que o estúpido tinha ido mesmo.

-Ele já foi.

-Obrigado! Não queria lidar com ele agora. - Danzō resmungou em seu peito - Realmente não preciso ouvir sobre ser ou não Hokage quando acabamos de chegar da batalha que matou o Sensei.

-Sarutobi é um idiota obtuso. - Genma beija seus cabelos - Mas não vai voltar aqui até amanhã, então podemos descansar um pouco e enfrentar a rede fofocas depois.

-Argh, não podemos pedir asilo em Kiri?

-Acho que eles são fundamentalmente contra nosso terrível hábito de estar vivos. 

-Droga, é um detalhe tão pequeno…

-Podíamos tentar Ame.

-Muita chuva e Suna tem muita areia.

-Nós podemos causar um aneurisma nas pessoas saindo de mãos dadas.

-Oh… - Danzō ergueu o rosto e o beijou, imaginando a síncope de Mitokado - Eu gostaria disso, você tem as melhores idéias.

Genma ri, quem diria que o velho constipado que Danzō foi na sua linha do tempo poderia ser tão divertido mais jovem.

**Omake 2**

Orochimaru não sabe bem como isso aconteceu, em um dia ele era um órfão que ninguém queria por perto, no outro ele estava sendo levado para um apartamento de três quartos em um prédio residencial shinobi, porque aparentemente Shiranui Genma decidiu adotá-lo e o orfanato ficou muito satisfeito em se livrar dele para pedir explicações.

Os primeiros meses foram estranhos, ele era arredio porque a Vila toda, principalmente os civis, não gostavam dele e eram maldosos, ele só estava esperando o momento em que Shiranui percebesse que ele era estranho, que seus pais não lhe deixaram nada além do contrato com suas cobras, ou decidisse fazer algo pior, afinal ninguém acolhe um órfão estranho por nada. Genma percebeu a hesitação e não pressionou, apenas lentamente foi ocupando lugar na sua rotina, lugar que nem seus pais haviam ocupado, fazendo missões de categoria alta e desagradáveis para ganhar mais e poder ficar mais tempo em casa com ele, preparando a comida, indo buscá-lo na Academia, treinando e trazendo livros de suas missões. 

Aos poucos ficou mais fácil estar perto de Genma e foi mais ou menos nessa época que Shimura começou a aparecer com mais frequência. Ele gostava do homem, tão calado e sombrio quanto ele, igualmente evitado por todos, exceto Genma, obviamente.

No fim das contas ele só percebeu que eram uma família, muito estranha por sinal, quando estava falando sobre eles para sua equipe no dia em que foram atribuídos a Sarutobi-sensei.

-Sou Shiranui Orochimaru, obviamente esse não é meu sobrenome mesmo, mas desde que Genma-oyaji me adotou, uso o sobrenome dele. Tenho seis anos, gosto de ler, aprender técnicas novas, os ovos cozidos que o oyaji faz e de treinar, acho que eu também gosto de aprender sobre venenos se isso não contar como técnica nova. Não gosto de idiotas, perfumes fortes ou de ser desprezado. Meus hobbies são treinar com oyaji, criar selos com Danzō-san e ler na sala, mas só porque oyaji e Danzō-san me deixam dividir o cobertor com eles e é quente, ah, eu também adoro calor, no sol, principalmente. Meus sonhos são simples, eu quero inventar e aprender o maior número de jutsus que eu puder e me tornar um shinobi tão bom quando Danzō-san e oyaji.

Tão perdido em seu monólogo, Orochimaru não reparou em Hiruzen, que ouvia tudo com uma expressão que nos anos seguintes Jiraiya chamaria de ‘cara de aneurisma’.

**Omake 3**

Vários anos se passaram desde que ele voltou, Orochimaru, seu filho amado e adorado, se tornou um adolescente brilhante, quieto, profundamente humano, mas cruel e vicioso defendendo os seus, isso rendeu medo e admiração em igual medida, medo nos adversários e admiração em Konoha, inclusive o lugar de Sarutobi como Hokage foi fortemente abalado quando Danzō e Orochimaru o repreenderam aos grito por sugerir simplesmente matar prisioneiros de guerra ao invés de libertá-los nos tratados de paz, obviamente virou fofoca e toda a Vila se rebelou contra a ideia, o homem teria que treinar um substituto muito em breve. 

Falando em Danzō, o seu companheiro era um homem totalmente diferente, do que ele conheceu em seu futuro infernal e do que ele conheceu anos antes, possivelmente efeito de ter uma criança por perto ou uma família, Danzō era um severo comandante da ANBU agora, mas que trazia doces para os alunos do Hokage quando eles acampavam em sua casa, que o recebia com um banho quente e beijos compreensivos quando voltava de missão e que entendia que Tobirama carregava mágoa e preconceitos demais para que suas palavras fossem imparciais. Orochimaru e Danzō estavam curando de suas feridas emocionais e Genma das suas.

Foi em meio a esses pensamentos, descansando no caminho de volta de uma missão, que Obito o encontrou, igualmente envelhecido e aparentemente muito mais cansado, mas com o semblante leve. 

-Então você não cumpriu sua missão?

-Acho que não. - Genma sorriu cansado, as memórias de duas vidas o alcançando - Mas eu fiz melhor, não foi?

-Acho que sim, ele são tão diferentes…

-Eles são e eu não sei o que faria sem eles.

-Madara está realmente morto e Zetsu selado junto com a Juubi.

-Bom… e o que você vai fazer agora? Ainda tem alguns anos.

-Eu vou consertar uma coisa aqui e outra ali. Quero um futuro melhor para mim mesmo e Kakashi, um mundo onde Rin não cometa suicídio por amigo, de preferencia. 

-Apenas certifique-se de não se perder pelo caminho, eu ficaria decepcionado se não pudesse mimar você.

-Você decidiu não voltar?

-Se por não voltar você quer dizer não me matar para reencarnar, sim. - Genma sorriu para a face séria de Obito - Eu tenho uma casa e uma família agora, isso é muito mais do que eu tive antes, depois, sei lá.

-Então, caso algo dê errado e eu não volte, você cuidaria de Kakashi e Rin para mim?

-Óbvio!

-Obrigado!

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer, Obito. - Genma falou para o vazio onde o homem estava - Você não faz ideia de como.

**Omake 4**

Seu pai ia matá-lo, lenta e dolorosamente, e seu outro pai ia rir dele e dizer que adotar cães perdidos era mal de família. Quando se mudaram para as terras desertas do clã Shimura, um complexo de clã com dez ou doze casas desabitadas meio em ruínas, era para que eles tivessem uma casa maior e um laboratório só para ele, longe de casa,onde nada pegasse fogo, mas Jiraiya começou a ficar e acabou alugando uma das casas vazias ao lado da deles. Depois Hatake Sakumo perdeu a esposa, deixando o homem com um bebê pequeno e uma casa que trazia muitas memórias, então com a aprovação de Danzō-oyaji e resmungos de seu outro pai sobre estar vendo um padrão, Orochimaru acomodou Sakumo no quarto ao lado do seu e era visto quase todo o tempo com o pequeno Kakashi nos braços.

Mas agora, voltando de Ame um mês depois que Jiraiya e Tsunade, com três órfãos a reboque, ele sabia que seu pai o mataria, mas os três pareciam tanto com ele naquele maldito orfanato que tudo o que pode fazer foi ficar com eles.

-Orochimaru, explique-se. - Genma usou seu melhor tom de ‘você está em apuros, mocinho’ e o olhar patenteado para deixar seu companheiro e seu filho apavorados - Por que há três crianças desembalando nos quartos do anexo?

-Eu os encontrei em Ame, quase mortos e Nagato… - ele engoliu o nó em sua garganta - Nagato parecia comigo, antes de vocês...

Suas palavras relaxaram Genma instantaneamente e Orochimaru se viu preso em um abraço apertado, do tipo que ele nunca pensou que ganharia até ser adotado.

-Seu moleque! Eu disse que isso estava virando um padrão. - o homem se afastou do filho, olhando-o dos pés a cabeça - Eu fiquei preocupado quando os dois idiotas não quiseram me dizer porque você ficou para trás. 

-Os três estavam fracos demais para viajar e Manda é temperamental demais para carregá-los por aí.

-Eu avisei que você deveria ter uma convocação mais quente. - Genma costumava implicar com Manda desde que Orochimaru a invocou pela primeira vez - Agora, pelos deuses, vá tomar um banho e lave aqueles pirralhos também, vocês fedem.

-Claro, pai! - Orochimaru não perdeu tempo em começar a correr para fora das vista de seu pai. - Indo para isso agora!

-Ah, Orochimaru!!

-Sim, pai? - ele parou na porta e seu tom de voz vacilou.

-Que isso não se repita! Esse não é um orfanato!

-Sim, pai!!

Mas claro que isso se repetiu, muitas vezes, ao longo dos anos, uma Tsunade grávida e arrasada com a sobrinha do falecido marido foram morar no outro lado da rua, depois uma criança com as células de Hashirama que ele recuperou de Kumo e batizou de Tenzō ocupou o quarto que Sakumo liberou quando mudou para o de Orochimaru. Acolhendo um jovem brilhante do orfanato local chamado Kabuto, mesmo que o verdadeiro responsável por esse tenha sido Danzō, que anos depois também apareceria com os irmãos Sai e Shin. Tayuya, Kidōmaru e  Jirōbō vem juntos, encontrados no retorno de uma missão e tanto brigam quanto se protegem, levou muita da paciência de Genma e Orochimaru discipliná-los ao ponto de serem sociáveis. Jiraiya apresentou Sakon e Ukon, gêmeos com uma linhagem assustadora, para Danzō e o homem simplesmente jogou uma lista de compras no colo do Sannin e foi preparar uma refeição decente para as crianças, ou a criança, magras demais, eles nunca mais saíram. Kimimaro veio com Shizune para a Vila, quase morto, levou todo o esforço combinado dela, Tsunade e Orochimaru para recuperar sua saúde, mas não seu chakra, ele se tornou um bibliotecário e era o cuidador mais querido das crianças da Vila. Mais ou menos nessa época as crianças mais velhas começaram a ocupar as casas adjacente pertencentes ao clã e elas mesmas acolherem seus perdidos.

O clã Shimura-Shiranui se tornou quase um abrigo de animais para pessoas, mas Konoha era forte e eles eram felizes, no fim das contas, Genma pensou, sentado ao lado de Danzō, observando sua família estranha reunida no jardim comemorando sua aposentadoria conjunta, tudo ficou bem, aliás muito melhor do que bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lótus: Vou aproveitar e postar isso aqui antes que a Annye decida que eu tenho que incluir um tiranossauro voador nas Omakes. Realmente não é um trabalho muito bom, meio que é um exercício de 'não estigmatize personagens', mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado!!  
> P. S.: Eu realmente tento manter o a escrita de palavras em outro idioma o mais correto possível, o mesmo para termos ou coisas do gênero, mas minha segunda língua é espanhol e o mais longe que eu posso chegar é onde o Google tradutor me leva, então se você achou algo errado me avise!!

**Author's Note:**

> Algumas observações importantes:  
> \- Nós realmente não gostamos do Terceiro Hokage, ele é um velho idiota que tomou decisões mais idiotas ainda e se a merda.  
> \- No que conseguimos resgatar e montar de databooks e sites sobre a linha do tempo de Naruto em anos (um pouco controverso e complicado, mas usamos para ordenar uma parte significativa de nossas fanfics), Hiruzen e Danzō tem aproximadamente a mesma idade, Hiruzen morre com 69 na parte 1 e Danzō com 71 na parte 2, Orochimaru tem 6 anos quando se torna genin e 51 anos quando mata o Hokage, então hiruzen se tornou Kage mais ou menos aos 24 anos. E toda essa enrolação é para explicar que provavelmente Genma, com 33 anos na época da Quarta Guerra seria uns 10 anos mais velho que Danzō quando voltasse.  
> \- Genma foi guarda do Hokage, então não faz sentido pra mim que ele não seja ANBU.


End file.
